Je ne te céderais pas à cette idiote!
by Gaia-et-Mieko
Summary: Pour le jour de la Saint Valentin, Sasuke veut des chocolats, mais tout s'embrouille et tout n'est pas aussi bien que prévue.


Résume : Pour le jour de la Saint Valentin, Sasuke veut des chocolats, mais tout s'embrouille et tout n'est pas aussi bien que prévue.

Auteurs: Mieko

Genre : Romance / Oneshot

Couple: Sasu/Naru

disclamer: C'est à Masashi kishimoto-sama °3°

_**ATTENTION!! LEMON!!!**_

_Introduction_

7 février, la Saint Valentin approche à grand pas.

-Naruto, je veux des chocolat pour la Saint-Valentin!

Enfin, il avait enfin réussi à le dire! Sasuke regarda intensément Naruto à guetter une réponse. Rouge de honte, Naruto ne pus s'empêcher de détourner le regard et de répondre:

-Quoi??!! Non mais ça va pas?! C'est..trop... la honte.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la voix de Naruto se faisait de plus en plus petite. Agacé, Sasuke agrippa le visage de Naruto qu'il embrassa avec fougue, Naruto se débattit et lorsqu'il réussi à détacher leur deux lèvres, il voulu rouspéter mais notre ténébreux ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et le plaqua au sol.

-Si tu n'acceptes pas, ce n'est pas qu'un baisé que tu va recevoir.

Naruto aller se défendre lorsqu'une voie féminine les interrompais:

-Mais nooooon!! T'es nul, Sasuke!! Tu comprend pas que c'est pas une menace??!! Naruto il demande que ça, que tu le « viole »!! Sois plus convaincant genre « HAHAHA si tu ne m'offre pas de chocolat, plus de bisous pendant un mois » ou, ou... « MOUHAHAHA je vais engagé une troupe de ninja d'élite pour exterminer tout les Ramens du pays niark niark niark » Plus de sadisme Sasuke! Plus de sadisme!!

Naruto, d'un air évidemment innocent, enfin pas si innocent vu sa position actuelle...bref, il demanda:

-Euuh....Mieko...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_«Je ne te céderais pas à cette idiote!!»_

_Oneshot_

Après avoir été interrompu, Sasuke était d'humeur exécrable et « faisait la boude » (comme dirais Gaia). Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mieko les interrompait. Une jeune ninja qui avait récemment emménagé dans le village et qui suivait Naruto et Sasuke comme un chaton (oui je préfère chaton, je n'aime pas vraiment les chiens XD). Sasuke suspectais d'ailleurs un amour de celle-ci envers Naruto, mais pas question de lui céder! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense mais la vérité est tout autre ailleurs. (Ce n'est pas DU TOUUUUUT parce qu'elle aime le yaoi et qu'elle est fan du Sasu/Naru, non, non, non, pas du tout! Mieko est pure et innocente comme un petit filou tubes pas encore ouvert!) Bref assez parler de cette ///idiote/// surdouée de Mieko revenons à nos cher petit moutons.

Toujours aussi énervé, Sasuke avait décidé d'aller tuer notre Mieko avec « plus de sadisme » qu'il n'aurais jamais eu. Mais notre adorable Naruto la défendit.

-Mais pourquoi tu la protège?! T'en as pas marre qu'elle nous coupe quand on essaye de / BIIIIP/ ou de /BIIIIP/!!

(rooh!!! Sasuke voyons! Des enfants pourraient lire cette fic!... ...enfin j'espère pas!)

-Maiis...elle est gentille, et puis je l'aime bien, calme toi maintenant!

-Ferme la, usuratonkachi!!

-Quoi??!! Et moi qui essaye de te calmer!!

Bref, après une longue dispute, Naruto et Sasuke finissent par se « faire la boude ». (XDXD Gaia m'as contaminé) Ils se réconcilièrent plus où moins, et Naruto vit toujours chez Sasuke (et vwui, j'avais oublié de le préciser XD désolé). Quoique l'ambiance et toujours tendue entre eux.

11 Février.

-Bon je sors.

-Hum.

Le jeune blond sortit tôt le matin, Sasuke lui tournait le dos, sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Une fois la porte claqué, Sasuke se retourna et regarda son palier vide. Un sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Cela faisais 4jours qu'ils s'étaient disputé, et 3, que Naruto partait tôt le matin pour rentrer tard le soir.

-Il...il ne me trompe pas au moins?!

S'écriât-il à haute voix. Il commença à faire les 100pas et à énuméré ses pensées:

-Non...c'est pas possible...il n'est pas comme ça....Mais où est-ce qu'il va tout les matins?? Et pourquoi rentre t-il si tard? Et puis l'atmosphère est trop tendue entre nous...Arrg!!! Il faut que j'en ai le cœur nette!

Sasuke se pressa donc dehors, enfilant ses chaussures à toute vitesse. Il suivit Naruto de façon discrète. Naruto s'arrêta à une maison à quelques pas de chez Sasuke. Il sonna.

« Raaah, c'est pas possible qu'il me trompe vraiment!! Qui est le bâtard chez qui il va?! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et y laissa place à Mieko qui enlaça son invité. Sasuke en tomba à la renverse. Mieko??! Il le trompe avec Mieko?! Sasuke se releva et s'apprêta à s'élancer sur Mieko, qu'il battrai à mort, lorsque, il aperçu le large sourire de Naruto. Sa colère redescendit...il voulait vraiment frapper cette Mieko mais...voir Naruto si heureux, après tous, c'est peut être mieux pour lui, et puis, Mieko était une fille, et lui, Non. Sasuke ne sais même pas si Naruto l'aimais, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps, et c'est Sasuke qui avait fait le premier pas, il s'était énervé en voyant Naruto avec Kiba, ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre, le soir même, l'irréparable envers Naruto. Naruto l'avait pourtant pardonné, et c'est à ce moment que Sasuke lui a « lâché à la figure » ses sentiments, si je puis dire. Mais Sasuke, n'avait jamais entendue Naruto lui dire « je t'aime », pas une seule fois. Peut être qu'il avait juste pitié de lui, après tout.

Bref, notre ténébreux, se résigna et rentra chez lui, l'esprit vide, où il s'affalait sur son canapé, serrant le cousin contre son visage. Plus tard, le cousin en garda des trace humides de sels.

14 Février.

Voilà plus de 48h que nos deux jeunes amoureux...ou pas, ne se sont plus adressé la parole. Sasuke passe ses journées dans son lit, et Naruto avec « sa Mieko » (Purée elle m'énerve cette Mieko, c'est pas parce qu'elle aime le yaoi qu'elle doit se mettre entre eux aaarg!! #SBAF#) Mais aujourd'hui, Naruto est parti plus tard, vers 3, 4 heure de l'après midi environ.

-Sasuke, je reviens, je vais acheter deux, trois trucs.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sasuke restait enfermé dans sa chambre. « Acheter deux, trois trucs, mon cul, tu va juste retrouver cette idiote.» Il enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux.

-...A tout à l'heure.

Naruto claqua la porte.

Sasuke se leva, il avait soif. Il entra dans la cuisine ou il se servit un verre d'eau.

Il pus ainsi, apercevoir une étrange boite bleu, dans un sac, au pied de l'entrée. Il fouilla et la sorti. Qu'est ce que c'est? Il lui suffit d'approcher la boîte pour remarquer que ça empester le chocolat à plein nez. Il rejeta violemment la boite, qui atterrit dans le sac, et fut plus dégouté que jamais. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le chocolat, mais la différence entre LUI et ELLE, écœuré, lui, il pouvait crever pour avoir des chocolats de Saint Valentin, et elle, avec des yeux doux et de belles paroles, Naruto fonçait lui en acheter. Sasuke tapa son poing contre le mur, de toute ses forces. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Haine et tristesse envahissait son cœur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, ce qui fit sursauter Sasuke.

-Ah! Sasuke! Tu est enfin sorti de ton lit! Ça va? Enfin, tu m'excuse je n'ai pas le temps!

Le blond agrippa le sac en question, et allait partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais, dans un élan de détresse, Sasuke claqua Naruto contre le mur, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Sa...Sasuke?

-...Pas question...

-Eh?

-Désolé, mais je ne te laisserais. Je ne te céderai pas à cette idiote!

Même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Naruto se trouvaient déjà emprisonnées par celles de Sasuke. Leur langues se retrouvèrent mélangé. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décolèrent, le couple prenait une grande inspiration, puis Sasuke en remit une couche.

Les mains de Sasuke, descendirent, elles soulevèrent le t-shirt du blond et pinça ses tétons. Ce qui fit réagir Naruto qui repoussa Sasuke:

-Je...Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup?! Je...J'ai pas le temps là! Je...

Qu'importe les mots, Sasuke plaqua Naruto, au sol cette fois. Les dents du ténébreux mordillait les tétons rosies de notre Uke, ce qui le fit frissonner. Sa langue parcourra son corps, ou elle laissa sa marque de propriété. A chaque protestation, Sasuke le faisait taire avec un baisé. Sasuke baissa le pantalon du blond, et il sorti de son caleçon (euh...comment nommé ça? Bon les petits, le vous fais un cours de japonais, on va appeler ça un « TCHINTCHIN », qui signifie évidemment la partie qui apparaît dans tout bon yaoi XD) son tchintchin, du jus en sortait, les préliminaires avaient fait leur effet. Sasuke l'enfourna dans sa bouche, Naruto ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir sous la fellat/on que lui faisait son compagnon. Sasuke y passa assez de temps, sa langue parcourait toute cette partie.

-Ah..nan..a..Arrête..je vais...

Pas le temps de finir la phrase, que le Seme était déjà entrain d'avaler. Sasuke se redressa et regarda Naruto, il lécha sa lèvre supérieur. Naruto eu honte, c'était la première fois que son partenaire avait dut avaler son « jus » (je l'aime cette expression XD). Sasuke enfonça ses doigt dans le trou du blond, ce qui laissa de nouveau échappé un cri. Pendant que les doigt s'ajoutaient petit à petit, Sasuke embrassait Naruto avec passion. Une fois qu'il sentait que c'était près, il souleva les jambes de notre blondinet et enfonça son « tchintchin » en lui. Il faisait plusieurs va et vient, ce qui provoquait à chaque fois les cri du Uke, ce qui excitait encore plus le ténébreux, ce qui allait de plus en plus vite.

15 Février.

Les cloches de minuit sonnèrent les douze coups. Sasuke avait finit, il pensait « Au moins, ni moi, ni elle, n'auront eu de tes chocolats ». Naruto, nue et couvert de suçons, était exténué. Sasuke pensait qu'il était au moins de son devoir de le porter jusqu'au lit.

Naruto dormais paisiblement. À la gauche du brun. Celui ci ne pouvait pas, ou du moins, ne voulait pas, dormir. Il passa le reste de la nuit à contempler son amant. « C'est peut être la dernière nuit que je passe avec lui » pensa t-il, et cette pensée suffisait largement à le maintenir éveillé.

Le matin, Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vu, fut le visage du ténébreux.

-Oh...b...bonjour. Bafouillât-il.

-Bonjour, usuratonkachi!

-Que!? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Ah!!! Quel heure est-il?!

Naruto se redressa, cherchant des yeux l'horloge.

-Aaarg! Déjà??!!! Je le crois pas!!

Naruto sortit du lit en toute vitesse et courus en dehors de la pièce.

Sasuke se redressa et s'adossa au mur.

Ça y est, c'est finis, il va la retrouver.

Il se recroquevilla et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux, il allait s'apprêter à céder à ses larmes, lorsqu'un énorme bruit le fit sursauter.

-Aie aie aiiiiie.

Naruto venait de rentrer dans la pièce en toute hâte et s'était enpiergé. La boite bleu qu'il tenait avait volé sur le lit, jusqu'au pied de Sasuke. Sasuke la ramassa et Naruto s'exclama:

-Aaah nan! Ne l'ouvre pas!!

Naruto se releva aussi sec et revient s'assoir au côté de Sasuke, il lui repris la boîte des mains.

Sasuke pris la voix la plus naturelle qu'il pouvait avoir:

-Qu...Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Usuratonkachi?

Naruto deviens aussi rouge qu'une patate/ euuh qu'une tomate, et hésita un instant avant de parler...puis, il décida d'ouvrir la boite et juste de la tendre à Sasuke.

Sasuke pus lire, malgré qu'il était cassé, des mots en chocolat:

« Je t'aime, Sasuke »

A cette vue, Sasuke enlaça Naruto, et versa des larmes.

-Que...qu'est ce qu'il y a Sasuke? Je...AH!! Les lettres sont toutes cassées!! Désolé! C'est pas grave! J'en referais un autre!! Allez quoi...

Naruto, confus ne sus que faire au début, puis, il toucha la joue de Sasuke et lui redressa la tête, les yeux humides de Sasuke croisait ceux pétillant de vie de Naruto. Naruto pencha lentement ses lèvres pour les coller contre celle de son aimé. Il redressa la tête et dit:

-Je t'aime, Sasuke.

Sasuke l'enlaça de toute ses forces, enfonçant son visage et ses larmes dans le torse du blond...

_**Fin**_

Mieko: Vwala!! C'est finis!! Mon dieu, quand je me relis je me dis que c'est tout culcul la praline tout ça!!

Sasuke: Mais je comprend pas!! Pourquoi est tu aller chez Mieko ces jours çi?!!

Naruto:...../rouge comme une patate/ euh une tomate! Ça commence à bien faire rooh!/

Mieko: Huhuhu, je lui est appris des choses et d'autres...

*Sasuke sort une hache et poursuis Mieko/

Mieko: Aaaah nan!! Je plaisantaiiiiiis!!! Je lui ai juste appris à comment faire des chocolats!

Sasuke: /se calme/... .../regarde Naruto/...c'est vrai, ça?

Naruto: /hoche la tête/ Mwui!

Sasuke se rapproche de Naruto, puis l'enlace:

-...Pardon d'avoir douter de toi.

-Non, moi excuse moi, j'aurais du t'expliquer.

/Kiss/ /Mieko fait plein de croquis, à côté./

Sasuke: Bon, et quand elle t'enlace?!

Mieko: Bah quoii? J'enlace tout le monde....Sasuke, CALIIIIN!!

Sasuke: AAARRRRG!!!

Sasuke:...

Mieko: Bon allez quoi? T'as encore quelque chose à lui reprocher?

Sasuke: Oui! Pourquoi a t-il absolument tenue à aller chez toi le 14 février, et avec les chocolats!!??

Naruto: Simplement parce que ce n'était la version définitive!! Je voulais montrais celle çi à Mieko pour qu'elle me dise son avis!!

Mieko: Bien que j'aurais bien fais d'autre choses...~

Sasu et Naru: …. …..

Mieko: N'empêche que t'es con!!

Sasuke: Quoi??!!

Mieko: Bah oui idiot!! Dans votre couple, Naruto joue pet être le rôle dans la fille et doit donc t'offrir des chocolats, mais ça marche pas pour moi, baka!! Je suis une fille!! Donc c'est MOI qui offre les chocolats! Pas Naruto!

Sasuke: …..[n'y avais pas pensé]...Oui, mais te connaissant, tu est tellement sadique que tu aurais profiter de Naruto en étant au dessus!! Je suis sur que tu cherche un Uke à violé!!

Mieko:....hum....je ne peux pas te contredire!

Naruto: Que....QUOI?!

Sasuke: Vient Naruto, partons très vite d'ici...

Mieko: AAAH nan!! Restez!!

Naruto: Snif, désolé Sasuke, mes chocolats étaient totalement cassé!!

Sasuke: Ce...C'est pas grave va! Usuratonkachi!

Naruto: Ça dois être quand je suis tombé tout à l'heure, AAAH! J'ai tout gaché!!

Sasuke: ….[je lui dis ou pas, que c'est à cause de moi s'ils se sont cassé, lorsque je les ai jeté...?]

Merci à tous ceux qui on lus!!

Excusez mes misérables erreurs d'orthographe et tous le reste!!! °3°

_By Mieko._


End file.
